


Last Call

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: It's not exactly a secret around Bilgewater that the blade of Noxus is... friendly, with Captain Fortune. Friends with benefits, as either of the pair often jokingly refer to it. Sometimes those benefits are just sex. Sometimes those benefits are showing up unannounced in the dead of night with severe illness or injury. And then sex.It's a good system.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Miss Sarah Fortune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Last Call

“You know, most people appreciate a letter or some other advance notice before receiving a visitor,” Fortune commented with a raised brow. “It’s the fucking middle watch, you know.”

Katarina sneered, drawing her hand away from where she clutched at a nasty-looking wound above her hip to flick bloody fingers at her. “Yeah, let me just air my business to any two-piece courier with a fake seal,” she scoffed, wincing as the motion agitated the wound she grabbed at again. She nodded past Fortune into the darkened villa behind her. “Are you letting me in or not? I actually knocked this time.”

Fortune rolled her eyes and wiped the flecks of red off her cheek. “Don’t bleed on my shit,” she warned as she moved aside to allow Katarina to stumble past her.

“I’ll bleed where I fucking like, Fortune.”

As expected. Fortune simply closed and locked the door behind them.

“I’m assuming you’re not here for me,” she drawled after the dour assassin, following at a more relaxed pace. “Unless you’re just offering me a sporting chance.” She found Katarina in the parlor, undoing the lacing of her top with slick, trembling hands. “Need some help?”

Katarina grunted as her thumbnail finally caught the lace knot. “No.” A beat. “And if I were here for you, you’d be dead already.”

“Well, naturally.” Fortune eyed the wound with a raised brow. “That looks painful.”

“Stings like a bitch,” Katarina agreed, grimacing as she peeled the torn fibers of her shirt away from the wound.

“Your mark get you back?”

“Not your problem.” Then, after a moment’s hesitation, Katarina finally looked up at her properly. She looked haggard, Fortune thought, nearly tutting in sympathy. She’d had those nights. Long chases after marks ending nearly-poorly, the pain and cold and exhaustion sinking deep into bone after the adrenaline had long drained away again.

Sarah nodded at the gash. “Need a bandage?”

Katarina’s lips twitched into the first semblance of a genuine smile that evening. “Needle and thread would be great too.”

Sarah didn’t offer to help dress the wound beyond that and Katarina didn’t ask her to. They’d both be piss-poor hunters if they couldn’t manage a damn field suture. Katarina did look up with a measure of bemused surprise when Sarah came back from the kitchen, dropping a plate and cup gracelessly onto the table next to her. It wasn’t anything elegant—a cup of water and two thick slices of bread slathered with butter—but Katarina wolfed it down gratefully nonetheless.

“You know a tavern would offer better service than pounding on my door at fucking early o’clock,” Sarah teased, folding her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

Katarina shrugged, wiping her mouth carelessly with the flat of her hand. “You bake bread better than most of ‘em,” she said. Sarah lifted a brow. Katarina grinned wickedly up at her. “Missed your real calling as a housewife, I think.”

Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled, herself. “Aye, well, if you’re talkin’ shite like that you’re obviously feeling better,” she teased, hands falling to her hips even as she let her speech fall back into the drawling serpent’s cant. “I’m going back to sleep since your loud ass is living to be loud another day. Bed down wherever if you mean to stay the night. You know where things are.”

“I know where things are,” she confirmed.

“Great. Don’t bother me till morning unless you’re actually dying. So I can kill you my damn self.”

Katarina made a face. “The hospitality around here is sorely lacking.”

“You’re indoors, aren’t you? Go the fuck to sleep.”

Sarah couldn’t pretend to be surprised that she heard the faintest whisper of her bedroom door opening only moments after she’d laid back down for the night. Katarina was still impressively silent, even injured and in a foul temper. Still, Sarah had half-expected Katarina to just pass out on the couch in the parlor with how tired she’d seemed.

She said nothing as the sheets were drawn back, simply moving over to offer more room. Katarina slid gingerly under the thick covers, bare skin cool against Sarah’s as she pressed against her back. The coarse bandaging prickled against Sarah’s hip as Katarina looped a lazy arm around her waist, curling closer.

Sarah very nearly swore at the touch of Katarina’s frigid nose against the back of her neck, pulling the covers more tightly around them.

Katarina chuckled against her neck—pressed a lazy, lingering kiss against her shoulder. “What? It’s cold. You weren’t sleeping yet anyway.”

“Not in the damn mood, Kat.”

“Gods, you’re getting boring.” Nonetheless, Katarina curled into her again, and all but passed out against her shoulder thereafter.

Sarah didn’t last much longer, slipping into a restless but blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

Slipping out of Katarina’s death-grip when she was asleep had always been a challenge, but it was one Sarah had had enough experience with to manage with ease—particularly with the exhaustion that seemed to permeate her houseguest from whatever the hell she’d been up to the night before. Her expression even in sleep was still pinched with discomfort. Blood was just beginning to spot on the top layer of bandages on her side; she’d have to change them out once she got up.

Sarah, for her own part, was not about to try contending with a sleep-deprived Katarina, and particularly not on an empty stomach.

So she slipped out to stumble blearily to her kitchen for breakfast.

Meals had never been a grand affair in her household, and she didn’t care to make it one now, even with a surprise houseguest. The stove groaned with complaint as she opened the door to kick up the embers still glowing inside. A strip of charcloth and a handful of dry grass caught on them quick—almost too quick, she noted as she slotted a chunk of pine onto the flare of sparks. She made a mental note to replenish her pile of kindling sooner rather than later.

Sarah gave herself the brief luxury of staying crouched before the open door as the wood began to catch, massaging her hands to work some of the warmth into her fingertips. Weary as she often was, the relief of heat on her sore joints was a small comfort she could always find time for.

With the first log finally catching, Sarah reluctantly closed the door again and stood.  _ Coffee first, _ she decided, popping open the canister on the stovetop.

A soft, amused exhale got her attention again. Katarina stood in the entryway, arms folded over her bare breasts as she lazed against the doorjamb, still dressed in little more than her bandage and the trousers she’d gone to bed in. She didn’t bother hiding her own open admiration as she looked Sarah over.

“Thought you’d sleep for longer than that,” Sarah commented as she set a pot of water onto the cooktop to heat. “Looked like you’d gotten your shit kicked in last night.” Then, after a beat: “Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, kitten.”

Katarina shrugged, unbothered, letting her arms fall to her sides with a grin as she wandered into the kitchen proper. “You like it.”

“Didn’t say I was complaining,” Sarah teased. Katarina smirked, letting her hands fall to Sarah’s hips as she leaned into the warmth of her back. “Someone’s needy.” She didn’t bother shaking her off.

“Fuck you, I’m injured.”

“I can tell. You’re bitchier than usual.”

The harsh sting of teeth against the back of her neck was expected, but Sarah grunted at the pang anyway. The follow-up kiss lingering against the bite sent an unconscious shiver up her back. She felt the smirk warm against her skin before Katarina brusquely pushed herself back on her heels, swaggering to the small dining table nearby and practically throwing herself into one of the chairs.

“Please tell me you have coffee,” Katarina implored, stretching against the back of the seat. The tug on her new wound made her jolt and swear softly, grimacing as she touched a hand to it again.

“It’s a little strong,” Sarah cautioned, already spooning the aromatic grounds into the pot.

Katarina made a face. “Shit. Forgot you like drinking fucking... boiled mud.” She slouched in her seat, letting her head tip back over the top of the chair, nearly brushing her crown against the table.

Sarah chuckled and added an extra spoonful just to be a nuisance. “Apologies. I’m afraid we can’t all have as refined a palate as  _ the Lady du Couteau, _ ” she drawled, flicking her fingers dismissively in Katarina’s direction. Katarina made a rude gesture without even lifting her head. Sarah shook her head, smiling, scarlet curls bouncing gently against her shoulders. “I’ll water it down for you, you big baby.”

Katarina grunted in acknowledgement.

Little more was said, though they rarely needed to say much. Sarah put a heavy iron pan down on the cooktop, followed in short order by a pat of butter and a couple eggs from the basket sitting on the counter nearby. She’d have to get a few more of those soon too, Sarah noted silently. She made another mental note to move her weekly trip down to the market up a day; she hadn’t been expecting a guest last time she went.

“How long were you planning on staying?” she asked suddenly, as the thought occurred. Katarina lifted her head again, accepting the offered cup of coffee in silence as she considered.

“Chasing me off so soon?” she drawled, a flicker of mischief in her eyes as she brought the cup to her lips. The amusement was quickly dashed as the brutally bitter coffee hit her tongue. Sarah wordlessly handed the sugar bowl over as well, now smirking, herself. “I was hoping to be on board to head back to High Command last night. Clearly that didn’t happen.” She spooned several lumps of sugar into her cup.

“Clearly,” Sarah agreed, turning over the eggs she was still halfheartedly attending.

“Next non-bartered ship off this shitty rock is in two days,” she continued as though Sarah hadn’t spoken up. She made a show of stirring her coffee, but Sarah didn’t miss that she was still being watched. “I could go to an inn if you’d prefer. I just figured you’d probably missed me.”

Sarah tutted, smiling nonetheless. “Like a damn hole in the head.” Still, she slid Katarina a plate as she settled at the table across her. “But I’m not opposed to it. You know I’d never miss a chance to take you to bed.” She winked over the rim of her cup as she took a long, gratifying draught of her coffee.

“You seemed far less willing last night.” If Sarah weren’t so intimately familiar with Katarina’s temperament, she might’ve thought she sounded angry.

“Bleeding out during sex is your kink, darling, not mine.”

Katarina sneered, amusement glittering in her venom-green eyes. “Like you’ve got room to talk. I could write a book about the shit I’ve heard happen in  _ your _ bedroom.”

Sarah made a dismissive noise, taking a sarcastically dainty bite of her breakfast. “You lack the attention span.”

“Bitch.”

Sarah rested her chin on the back of her hand, fluttering her lashes in Katarina’s direction. “You bring it out in me. Eat your food, you ungrateful shit.” She took a deep gulp from her mug. “And don’t expect me to entertain you the whole time. Some of us do have to work for a living.”

Katarina smirked, leaning back in her chair to show off a little more. “I’d offer to pay you for your time, but I think that sort of business usually takes place on the western docks, hm?”

Sarah kicked her hard in the shin. Katarina swore and kicked her back.

**Author's Note:**

> hjgfkd its just a pwp meets slice of life wherein kat's stuck bunking with everybodys least favorite pirate captain for a few days dont look at me dont touch me dont @ me


End file.
